


Family

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His family was always the most important thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

He was terrified of losing his family. He didn’t know why, but he was. He always kept track of them. To his older brother he was a clingy annoyance, though much loved. To his younger brother and sister, he was over protective. To the world, he was something of a mamma's boy. 

But he was sweet and funny and kind, so most people over looked that. And no one saw through it to the selfish core of not wanting to be alone, because he was always just so nice to his friends. 

He was nineteen before he stopped waking up with the certainty that they were dead, and sneaking through the house, not satisfied until he'd seen his siblings and his parents breathing safely in their beds. It taught him to be quiet when he moved, and how to pick locks. Going away to college was the hardest thing he'd ever done, because it meant he couldn't check to make sure they were alright. 

But he had to trust them; trust them to stay safe.   
In time, he put them out of his mind, enjoying college life so much he stayed. Minoring in having a good time,but majoring in history. History was fascinating. He loved it, almost as much as his family. But he felt there was something missing. Teaching history at college gave him plenty of time to goof off and travel at least while he looked for it. And he always offered to take his siblings with him. 

While other teachers tried to write serious scholarly books, he found there was more money in a good historical romance with plenty of sword fights, intrigue and dubiously accurate social interaction. And of course, sex, which warred with history in the top three things he loved in life.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Ezio writing bodice rippers set in various historical settings makes me grin.  
> He doubles his production by after writing a normal romance, going in and changing it just a little and making it a gay romance.


End file.
